dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Miner Hat
|soldBy = ( ×20) |stack = Does not stack |durability = 7 min 48 sec |spawnCode = "minerhat" |waterResistance = 20% resistance |perk = Provides light while worn. |description = Light up the night with your noggin.}} A Miner Hat is a Hat Item which provides Light while worn. It is found in the Light Tab and requires 1 Straw Hat, 1 Gold Nugget, and 1 Fireflies to craft, and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. It can also be found randomly at Skeleton Set Pieces. The Miner Hat allows the player to keep their hands free, allowing weapons or tools to be used at night. It provides brighter and longer lasting light than a Torch (about 8 minutes / 1 day of light). In order to keep producing light, the Miner Hat needs to be refueled with Fireflies, Slurtle Slime, or Light Bulbs before durability runs out. Fireflies will refuel it for 38.5%, which will last for 180 seconds; Light Bulbs for 19%, which will last for 90 seconds; and Slurtle Slime for 9.5%, which will last for 45 seconds. Pigs, Bunnymen, and Splumonkeys can also wear Miner Hats to light up their surroundings, and having the hat worn will prevent Pigs from panicking from the darkness. Downloadable Content In DLCs, the Miner Hat provides an additional 20% water resistance to the wearer in the Rain. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Bioluminescence can also refuel the Miner Hat, restoring 38.5% of durability. In the Hamlet DLC, Miner Hats can be bought for 20 Oincs at the Pigg and Pigglet's General Store. Tips * It is recommended to refuel a Miner Hat with Light Bulbs instead of Fireflies, since Fireflies are a non-renewable resource. However, this is not possible in a Shipwrecked world that has not been linked to a regular world, since Light Flowers do not exist in the Shipwrecked DLC. * When refueling a Miner Hat in a Shipwrecked world, it is recommended to use Fireflies instead of Bioluminescence, since Fireflies are renewable through the Slot Machine (unlike the latter). Trivia * Clicking the Miner Hat with the Left Mouse Button rapidly while it is equipped will cause the item not to lose its durability. * As of the All's Well That Maxwell update, the Miner Hat no longer turns into a Straw Hat after running out of durability. * Maxwell's quote for the Miner Hat implies that there is a live firefly inside the hat. Wagstaff's quote also supports this. Gallery Miner Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Miner Hat. Miner Hat's light.png|The light radius of the Miner Hat. Miner Hat off.jpg|A Miner Hat at 0% durability. Miner-Hat-light.jpg|The world at dusk with and without the Miner Hat on. Pig Night Follower.jpg|An allied Pig following the light of Wolfgang's Miner Hat. Bunny_with_minerhat.PNG|Bunnyman wearing a Miner Hat. vi:Mũ Thợ Mỏ ru:Шахтёрская каска Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Light Sources Category:Light Tab Category:Water Resistant Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Hats